Storm Hawks: What Are You Thankful For?
by Leenden
Summary: Jamie's world takes and unsuspected turn when he's invited to a Thanksgiving celebration at his mother's house. Will he be able to control emotions enough to survive the family get together?
1. Chapter 1

-1Storm Hawks

What Are You Thankful For?

By Jeremy "The Foxx" McLaughlin

(First of all it should be known that this story takes place between chapters 10 and 11 of While My Heartstrings Gently Weep. Just so you have an idea of what's going on in this time line. Since it's a side story a lot of the stuff in the story is cannon, but will not openly be discussed in While My Heartstrings Gently Weep. Being as I made this story up on the spot in one day ^.^ Enjoy and feel free to comment.)

Chapter 1

"Guess Whose All Coming To Dinner?"

Along the frozen tundra the wind whipped around. The snow lightly fell adding to the blanket of snow that already lay on the land. A house etched free from the ice and erected tall against the blue morning sky. Inside the house was the festive trappings that accompanied this favorite time of the year. The house was almost completely void of life save for one dedicated Blizzarian with a task on her mind.

There was an inviting smell coming from the kitchen. Lara pressed her hip against the counter as she leaned to support her weight. Slowly a gleam passed over her face as the blade skinned the Tilow Tater. Sweat was beading up all over her body thanks to the heat from the Stone oven. She looked tired having been up since the early hours of the morning working on feast. Her long fuchsia hair and even longer ears were pulled back into a ponytail so they wouldn't get in the way. Her soft tongue passed lightly over her lips to moisten them. This dinner would be special, the first family dinner in a long time.

As the last strip of skin fell away from the soft pink meat of the Tater she slipped it into the bowl of cold water next to her. Quickly without missing a beat she snagged another Tater from the pile and went to work on it. The heat of the oven keeping it almost unbearably hot, even in her shorts and tank top. Another Tater gone as quickly as the first. Her fingers closing around another one before a breath could be taken. Her lime green eyes snatching back and forth over the large pile of Taters. Her resolve was strong, everything had to be perfect and no matter what she wasn't going to let anything get her down today.

There was a knock at the door that drew her attention away from her skinning. Instead of stopping she quickly peeled the rest of the Tater in her hand and dropped it into the water. Lara's strong legs moved her easily from the kitchen into the front hall of her new and larger home, all the while her mind digesting the one thought that occupied it now. Who was at the door? There was another knock pushing Lara to move a little faster as she rubbed her hands on her apron more feverishly.

The daylight poured in as she pulled the door open. A cool breeze pushed its way into her home like an invited guest. It felt good against her body, almost freezing the sweat on her fur instantly. Nothing, but smiles awaited her. Suzy-Lu slowly stepped into her mother's warm embrace. They looked as if mirror images had met in the realm of the flesh. The only things that separated them was Lara-Lu's beauty mark on her right cheek and the flecks of gray in her hair. The small hall was filled with giggles before they were broken by the clear of someone's throat. Lara's eyes shifted to find Billy Rex leaning against the door frame.

"Oh my goodness, William!" Lara slipped away from Suzy's embrace to offer a welcoming hug to Billy, who eagerly hugged back.

"Oh Mrs. Lu please dun call me dat. Only my mother calls me dat, and its usually when I've done sumthin wrong. Ya know I hate it." Billy's ears lay back under his red stocking cap as his strong arms gripped Lara's back.

"And I'm sorry hun, it just feels like firever since I seen ya." Caressing along his cheek.

"Its okay Mrs. Lu I'm not tryin' ta bust yer chops or anything'." Billy pushed his cheek into her hand, it was something that she'd done to him since he was a child and he'd always liked it.

"Now Billy, ya know yer not 'pose ta call me Mrs. Lu anymore." Lara offered a scolding glance.

"Oh ya! Yer not Mrs. Lu anymore. Duh!" Billy lightly rapped himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

Suzy pursed her lips as she unzipped her parka slipping it from her shoulders into her waiting hands. "How is dat going by de way?"

It appears as if she were wearing a tank top, but in truth the tight teal rubber body suit did little to cool her down against the heat in the house. Even after taking off her Parka she didn't feel any cooler. She hung her parka up on the wall to the right of the door. Quickly she pulled her fingerless gloves off tucking them into the pockets of her parka before turning her attention back to her mother and Billy.

Lara stepped away lightly continuing to pet Billy's cheek as he let out a soft murr. "I di'nt think ya would show dis year, ta be honest. I noticed Bobby and Davey aren't with ya either."

"Well dere's a long story behind dat. His mum and dad are on Terra Neon for a Rex family reunion, eh?" Suzy sniffed the air, already able to smell the Turkey shipped in from Terra Gale.

"As fir Bobby and Davey, dey were invited to dinner by Chloe and Emily." Billy added as he playfully poked Lara in the side.

"I wouldn't say dey were invited as much as threatened with de pain of death if dey didn't show." Suzy chimed in as she rolled her eyes before slapping Billy's forearm. "Stop flirtin' wit' my mother!"

"I can't help it…she's hawt. If ya only knew de thoughts I was havin', oh buddy." Billy chuckled softly as he leaned into Suzy.

"William behave, or yer gettin' a spankin'." Lara giggled as she rubbed her blushing cheeks.

"See yer mom knows where my mind's headin'" Billy rubbed his hands together playfully.

"Ya know, if I didn't need ya as my wing man, I would stuff and mount ya." Suzy offered a playful growl.

"Alright, ya both are on de right track now bring it ta-gither and ya got it ,Boaw-chicka-moaw-moaw." Billy finished his thought with a childish smile.

"Oh dear! What's gotten into ya William?" Lara covered her face trying to stifle the blush.

"Soory, it just been sucha long time since I've been here. Dis was always my home away from home, and I missed bein' here ya know. I'll be good." Billy said softly as he slipped a kiss onto Lara's cheek.

"Dat makes me feel good ta hear ya say dat. Yer always welcome in my home…" Lara could feel the lime green eyes of Suzy digging into her back.

"Okay mom stop tryin' ta dodge de question. How are thin' goin'?" Suzy moved in closer her eyes tracing over her mother's face stopping on a single leather strap wrapped tightly on her left bicep.

"…Ting's are greater than they've been ina long while, hon." Lara blushed lightly as she clapped excitedly.

Suzy smiled brightly and cocked her head. "Ya asked him di'nt ya?"

Lara simply nodded before Suzy let out an ear shattering howl, launching forward wrapping her arms around her mother's neck excitedly. "I'm so happy fir ya mom."

Billy raised an eyebrow as he pulled his stocking cap off shoving it into his parka pocket before tending to his fingerless gloves. "What are ya girls talkin' about?"

"Ya remember when I told ya my mom was thinkin' 'bout takin' another mate. Well she did." Suzy ran her fingers down her mother's arms letting them fall to her mother's coarse finger pads.

"Whoa…dat does deserve a holler. Too bad I missed my chance to git in on dat action." Billy rested a hand on Lara's shoulder.

"Dat's not de half of it." Lara whispered softly looking into Billy's yellow eyes.

"Whut do ya mean?" Suzy smiled softly anticipating the next words to slip from her mother's lips.

Lara said nothing she wore the cheeks of a blushing bride, her fingers curled lightly around Suzy's. Suzy's calloused finger pads felt like silk compared to her mother's. A lot of battles and a lot of living went into Lara's hands. Everyone was surprised at the submissive role she'd taken after the union with Jamis-Lu. But now the fire had returned to her eyes and it was easily felt through Lara's entire being. It radiated and even Suzy could feel its presents. Suzy looked down at their hands entwined as she watched them being pressed tightly against Lara's belly. The smile on her face increased ten fold.

"No way!" Suzy asked her voice chocked into a whisper by her surprise.

"Ya!" Lara giggled softly adding a slow nod.

"Whut now?" Billy unzipped his parka before pulling it off leaving him bare-chested in the heat of the house. "Man, I need ta take a class on female communications or sumthin so I'm not always left in de dust when it comes to two fems talkin'."

Suzy pulled her hand away from her mother's long enough to slap Billy hard in the shoulder giving him a mock frustrated smile. "Ya noob, she's pregnant!"

Billy curled up against the slap trying to defend himself. "Ow, stopit! Soory I di'nt know. Congrats Lara, I can't believe thin's are going so good fir ya. And may I add ya look great. I couldn't even tell ya were carryin' a lil one."

"Stop flirting with my mother!" Suzy growled softly as she glared at Billy.

"That's so nice of ya ta say darlin'. Now ya two I have serious work ta be doin'!" Lara moved her empty hand to find Billy's pulling both of them into the kitchen so they could continue cooking the feast.

Billy just let out a simple groan and said nothing in response to being called 'William'. "Ya ma'am."

"So whut did, Jamie say?" Suzy looked into her mother's eyes.

Lara said nothing as they followed behind her quietly. Billy held tightly to Lara's hand feeling her course fingers. A flood of memories coming back to him. There had been a million times he'd held her hands. With everything she'd done for Terra Blizzaris and the community, it wasn't till now that he really appreciated the calluses on her hand. It even brought a smile to his face.

They passed through the large archway on their way into the kitchen. Lara released their hands going back to her spot at the counter preparing to start peeling the Taters once again. But before she could start on the task at hand, Billy moved into position his fingers flying easily over the Tater until no skin remained, letting it fall into the bowl of water with a splash before grabbing another to give it the same treatment.

"Thank ya so much fir helpin' me, darlin'." Lara lightly kissed Billy on the cheek. "Wow! Look at ya go. Yer really good at dat?"

Billy simply leaned into the kiss. "Dere's a reason fir dat, ya should ask yer daughter about it."

"Ya know if ya did whut I told ya instead of whut ya wanted ya wouldn'ta had ta peel all dem taters." Suzy smiles warmly as she leaned against the wall next to the stone oven.

"Ya haven't changed in all dese years." Lara giggled softly as she moved over to a box carved entirely of ice fishing around inside of it for something.

"Mom, whut did Jamie say when ya told him 'bout the union and de baby, eh?" Suzy asked once again as she breathed in the spicy scent of the bird cooking in the oven.

Lara whispered softly. "Would either of ya like a drink?"

Suzy's face shifted to a grimace as she realized her mother was dodging the questions. "Ya haven't told him yet, have ya?"

Lara stood up slowly pausing for a long moment before shaking her head. "I was afraid of how he'd react."

"Mom, he's stronger than ya give him credit fir. Not telling' him will only upset him more." Suzy whispered softly as she walked across the kitchen to present herself in front of her mother.

"I know he is. But it was all so sudden ya know. Shortly after ya took him ta see dem Storm Hawks. Dat when yer father ditch me and left. Rai-Vahn's always been here fir me…fir us. It was only fittin' dat he take his place beside me, where he belongs." Lara hugged her body against a shiver that lingered in her spine. "Ya know he was my first, right?"

Billy felt a blush push his way to his cheeks. To hear the female that had such a huge hand in raising him talk about a bedroom subject was shocking and almost unheard of. Jokes were permitted about the subject, but serious discussions were saved for only the closest of family members. The blush was shared by Suzy, who was equally beside herself with embarrassment. However Lara's eyes never left Suzy's, there was a haunting sincerity behind them.

"I ne'er knew dere was another before dad." Suzy blushed and looked down at the floor a little stunned.

"It was before I was united with yer father. It just kinda happened. Rai and yer father were de best of friend, an' I loved dem both." There was a fond look in her eyes as she sighed softly.

"Well whut made ya chose Mr. Lu?" Billy asked, the only time he'd ever shone manners in his life was when he spoke to or about the Lus.

"In a way, I pitied Jamis because of his painful upbringing and because of…well his condition." Lara looked up to catch a glimpse of Billy's eyes glancing at her from over his shoulder.

"Whut condition?" Suzy asked, her ears perking at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

Lara looked at the door and then back into Suzy's eyes. "Listen, today is not de day fir this 'kay. I wanna have a family git tagither. Dis is de first time since Jamie was born we can have a family meal, please?"

Another light knock fell on the door as Suzy open her mouth to speak, but then stopped herself and nodded. Lara lightly rubbed her cheek before moving off to answer the door. Suzy's lime green eyes moved up to find Billy's. His yellow eyes were always soft and caring when he glanced at her, it made her feel good that he would always have that look to share with her.

"Jamie, is gonna be pissed if he finds out from sumone other than mom." Suzy whispered softly.

"Yer right about dat one, I'm keepin' my mouth shut on de subject." Billy agreed as he finished the last Tater.

"I think dats fir the best, hon." Suzy pursed her lips tightly as she shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

"I'm Keepin' My Mouth Shut On De Subject!"

Jamie-Lu rubbed his hands together to fight off the cold. It had been a while since he'd been on Terra Nord, and has long since forgotten just how cold it got. It also didn't help that he was nervous about seeing his mother after so long. There were so many things running through his mind. Among them was on burning question, why had his mother left their home to live in this home? Jamie scanned along the icy sheen of the much larger house than he'd lived in. Unknown to him Jamie-Lu rubbed his hands even harder together.

His thoughts were shattered by a warm hand embracing his. His teal eyes shifting up to look into Piper's awaiting eyes. There was a soft smile there that she held only for him. Even though they'd known each other for just a short while each of them had become such a big part of each other's lives. Jamie-Lu took a deep breath and sighed as he could see her beautiful face framed by the soft fur rim on the hood of her woolen cloak. The smile lingered along her dark skinned features. She could feel his gaze grow intense for a second.

"It's alright Jamie, you don't have to be nervous." Piper whispered out, her words visible against the cold. "She'll see an improvement in you, and besides I'll be with you if you need me."

"I…know and I thank you so much for that. Its just been awhile since her and I have talked. I just can't figure out why she would have a family get together at Rai-Vahn's house." Jamie could feel his fingers curling around Piper's.

"Who's Rai-Vahn? If you don't mind me asking." Piper whispered softly, loving the feel of his silky soft fingerpads.

"He's been a friend of the family long before I can remember. He's never had a mate or any children, but he always lived the family life with my family and his brother's family." Jamie cleared his throat as he did his best to keep his tone clear. "You know Emily and Chloe-Vahn, right? I know you met them, the day when you first met my sister and the Volcano erupted on that Terra."

"Oh yeah, they were the two female Blizzarians with your sister right?" Piper's fingers tightened around his, her blush starting to grow.

"Yes! That's Chloe and Emily. Well Rai is their uncle." Jamie-Lu looked up at her catching a hint of pink moving along her cheeks slowly letting his hands slip free from hers.

Piper could feel the cool air moving to her hands again now this his warm fur was absent from them. The conversation stopped as they could hear the latch on the doing being opened, the door swung open. Lara looked down at her son. A smile pushing to her lips as she rushed forward wrapping her arms tightly around Jamie's neck. The hug was loving and tight. Jamie wrapped his arms around Lara's waist giving her a gentle hug. The sincerity of the hug pushed her eyes to close. Her sweat soaked body lingered of her comforting scent, but there was a new scent about her that Jamie couldn't trace, but it matter little. He was in the arms of his mother and that's all that mattered.

"I'm so glad ya could make it hon." Lara rested her cheek against the top of his head giving him a tight squeeze.

Lara's sharp ears shifted back as her eyes opened widely. She could hear the pounding of feet coming from behind her. Quickly she released Jamie and side stepped out of the way. Before Jamie could react Suzy was diving through the door wrapping her arms around his mid section pulling him down into the snow. There was a playful scream from Jamie followed by a pair of heavy giggling. Suzy wrapped her body around his as they rolled through the snow. Billy rushed up to the door to stand next to Lara who was almost doubled over with laughter. Even Piper offered a few giggled as they rough housed in the snow.

Suzy offered one final roll until she was on her knees straddled over top of Jamie. Her backside planting against his belly, her finger laced with his pinning him to the ground. Suzy's giggles complimenting his as they stared eye to eye for a long moment.

"It so good ta see ya sis." Jamie whispered his accent showing through his giggles.

"Feelin' mutual bro." Softly she drew closer offer him a heavy lick along his cheek.

"Ugh Suzy, git offa me." Jamie did his best to push against her off, but it was useless since she was easily twice as strong as he was.

Billy winked at Lara and pushed himself away from where he was standing. "I'm comin' ta save ya bro."

The graceful display was incredibly beautiful. Never had Jamie or Piper seen Billy being so graceful. Billy shifted low his claws striking the ground propelling him onward. Suzy had just enough time to look up from Jamie in enough time to see Billy. Billy dove through the air just over top of Suzy's head, as he curled his body into a somersault. Deftly his fingers wrapped around the straps of her teal rubber bodysuit at her shoulders. With an incredible strength she was lifted from the ground and hurled straight up into the air.

Billy's feet hit the snow and ice precisely the way he'd planned it jetting back towards the now falling Suzy. Billy pushed his body from the ground offering one horizontal spin. One arm catching Suzy at the middle of her back his other arm wrapping behind her calves. Billy's claws dug into the ice as he landed, holding Suzy cradled in his arms. Jamie frantically pushed himself up into a sitting position, his eye open wide.

Piper started to clap before letting it grow to an applaud. "That was incredible Billy."

"Agreed, William dat was a oneofa kind stunt." Lara wrapped her arms across her chest to hide the effects the cold had on her.

"Wow, where did you learn that." Jamie slowly stood up from the snow dusting himself off.

"It was sumthin I made up on de spot." Billy whispered softly as his yellow eyes found Suzy's.

Suzy ran her fingers through his scraggly hair. "Well a lil more warning next time would be nice."

Lara giggled out as her eyes fell upon the parka wearing human. "Oh my, I'm soory dear. My name is Lara, I'm Jamie and Suzy's mother."

Piper smiled warmly as Lara walked over with a hand outstretched. Piper closed her hand around the strong grip of the Blizzarian female. Lara was easily a foot taller than her and Jamie and the resemblance between Lara and Suzy was uncanny.

"No need to worry about it. Its so nice to meet you Mrs. Lu." Piper whispered softly as she held the strong hand for a few more second.

Lara looked down at Piper and then over at Jamie, before she could offer an explanation Billy spoke up. "Yeah Piper, I made de same mistake, its not Lu anymore it's Vahn."

Suzy gasp was audible as she slapped her forehead. "Idiot!"

Lara's eyes were sent open wide as she looked at Jamie who had a look of confusion on his face. "I don't understand, mom what's he talking about?"

"Well sweetie, why don't we go in and talk 'bout it, 'kay. Piper yer welcome too." Lara stepped away moving towards the house her mind full of ways that she must explain this.

"Yer in fir a world o' pain ass." Suzy whispered to Billy as she shifted from his grip to the ground.

Piper passed by Jamie her fingers gripping his pulling him along. It was apparent he was still in a daze over everything that was said. Lara went back to tending to the food. The pot of water she'd started a while ago had finally come to a boil. Billy had went back through the taters and cut them into smaller chunks so that they would cook more evenly. Lara slowly drained the water from the bowl before dumping the taters into the water. She winced as a few droplets of hot water hit her.

There was a door nestled in a small alcove next to the stove where Lara was working. A cool breeze rushing in as the door opened and a familiar whistle came forth. The door immediately closing again. Lara's eyes went wide as she turned to see Rai slowly shaking the snow off of his Parka before pulling it off, hanging it on a hook on the back of the door. Rai's playful whistle stopped as he came around the corner wrapping his arms tightly around Lara's midsection from behind giving her a gentle squeeze offering a light kiss along her neck.

"'Ello my darlins how are ya today?" His voice was softer than his appearance let on.

Lara cleared her throat and nudged him in the stomach. "Uhm love, we have guests!"

Rai's piercing green eyes caught Jamie's teal eyes. "Well crap!" He whispered feeling sheepish.

Rai respectfully shifted his arms away, taking a step back from Lara. Rai was just a little taller than Lara, with features softer than most male Blizzarians. His long purple hair and even longer purple fur laced ears were tied back into a ponytail at the back of his head. Long bangs slipped down to just above his collar bones. His once bluish-lavender fur was covered in dirt and soot from working in the crystal mines. The soft blue fur that covered his muzzle pulled back as he smiled. At his chin was a dark purple goatee. His shabby work clothes were a variety of colors thanks to the soot, dirt, and paint. The once white tank top was tucked into his once tan cargo shorts.

"Hi Rai." Suzy whispered softly.

"'Ello dere darlin'! Oh my goddess, ya've grown so much. Heh ya look just like yer mother." He spoke softly the awkwardness was starting to sink in. "Billy, is dat you? Whut a strappin' young lad ya've become. Anytime wanna give up savin' de Atmos dere's room fir ya in de mines!" Rai nodded gently in his direction.

"Nah, workin' in dem mines is too much work, savin' de Atmos, now dat's de easy part." Billy chuckled as he tucked his hands behind his back.

"Hello Mr. Vahn, a pleasure to meet you." Piper chimed in as she pulled her hood back, her raven hair full of static.

"Please darlin' call me Rai. Yer Storm Hawk Piper, de pleasure is all mine." Rai chuckled out nervously as his eyes stopped on Jamie's and lingered there. "'Ello Jamie."

Jamie nodded slowly as his gaze turned to his mother's. "Mom would you please explain, what's going on?" Jamie whispered softly as the tension grew in the kitchen.

"I will hon." Lara cleared her throat as she turned and looked into Jamie's eyes.

"Billy, Suzy, Rai would ya please tend ta the cookin'. Jamie and I need ta talk." Lara whispered softly as she walked up to Jamie holding out her hand.

Suzy and Billy just nodded respectfully moving to stand next to Rai and wait for guidance. "Certainly my love, com'ere Piper ya can help too." Rai nodded before moving to the ice box.

"Thank ya all so much." Lara took Jamie's hand and led him back through the archway and up the stairs.

The home was beautifully crafted and was incredibly large compared to the home they had lived in. There was more of a homey aspect to it. One that Jamie had never felt before. His teal eyes tracing the décor. There was more to it than a normal Blizzarian bachelor would have. Rai was always an eccentric type, with taste and breeding. Lara tightened her grip on his as she could feel him falling behind. There was a tremble growing inside of her. She was doing her best to figure out what exactly to say.

They passed through the archway to a very large bedroom. The bed seemed to be crafted from the carpenters on Terra Amazonia, they were known for making the finest wooden furniture ever. Everything in the room was expensively crafted. It didn't look to be the room of a bachelor's. Something told Jamie that all of these things were always meant to be here, as if it was inevitable that Jamis-Lu would no longer be apart of his mother's life. Despite Jamie's overactive imagination, everything was starting to pan out in his mind, but an explanation was still needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Silent Scars That Tell Volumes

Lara pulled the curtains closed over the archway so that they might have more privacy. Lara turned her attention to her son a frightened yet loving look came to her as she traced her fingers along the smooth nylon of Jamie's parka, her fingers gripping the zipper before pulling it down slowly. The room was so quiet the teeth of the zipper seemed deafening as it was unzipped. Slowly she pushed it down over his shoulders. Jamie turned his back so that she could remove the warm parka, hoping to make him more comfortable.

All he offered was a nod in appreciation. There was an uneasy aura in the are as Lara moved her fingers down to take hold of hem of the gray tank top that Jamie wore pulling it up slowly. Jamie blushed some as he raised his arms above his head so that she could pull his shirt free from him. These were moments he was accustom to sharing with Suzy, but never his mother. The feeling made him uneasy.

It had been ages since she'd spent moments like this with her son. It was a natural way for a mother and son to be in the Blizzarian culture it strengthen the bond between them, but she'd been denied this comfort for so long. Her eyes moved along the flesh of the scar on his chest as she bit her bottom lip at seeing it. Yet another aspect of her parenting she'd failed at. Protecting him should have been the one thing she could have accomplished, but things were complicated. Jamie lowered his eyes away as he could feel her eyes burning into the scar on his chest.

A smile moved to her lips as she ran a finger along his jaw line to life his face to look at her. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but the explanation was really the important thing. Lara stepped away as she walked over to the closet retrieving a long purple gown that Rai had purchased from Terra Kitara. The fabric was soft as silk. Embroidered into the fabric was beautiful pink flowers with five large petals. Jamie watched his mother move around the room slowly. There was a confidence in her that he'd never seen. Was it true all the things that other Blizzarians had said about his father. That he doused the flame inside of her and domesticated the wild wind. Lara lay the gown across the bed.

Sweat was still beading up along her face and down her body. Slowly she slipped free of her sweat soaked tank top letting it fall from her finger. Her body still baring the same physique that she had before Suzy and Jamie were born. Lara turned and faced him. Tattooed above her right breast in black ink was the symbol of the Absolute Zeroes. Lara had been the Tactician for the Zeroes when she was younger. Jamis forced her to quit when they had become united. It was a hard decision for her to make, because of the bond with the squadron if one member leaves the squadron would break apart and go their separate ways until another generation would rise and take their place. Fitting it would be Lara's daughter who would forge the next Zeroes. Jamie's eyes traced along his mother's figure. Stopping upon the 'C' shaped scar on her belly, one that she carried with pride. Jamie realized that he was staring, his cheek flushed as he turned to look away.

"So ya've adopted human customs since ya've been gone, eh?" Lara whispered softly untying the apron's strings at the small of her back letting it fall to the floor next to her tank top.

"…The customs have always been there mother. Since I don't act like a Blizzarian, I shouldn't be allowed to follow their customs. Even dad said so." Jamie sighed softly doing his best to watch the floor.

"Yer father was very ignorant sometimes, ya know that right?" Lara whispered as she watched him nodded his head.

Slowly she walked over to the ice etched water basin set into the wall to the left of the bed. Her fingers fumbled with the rubber stopper as she pushed it into the drain. Next to her was metal pitcher full was water with fragranced oils in it. Her fingers grasped the handle pouring some of the water into the basin. Jamie watched her move so gracefully. His eyes tracing down her back, counting the numerous scars he'd never seen before. They were almost invisible against the fuchsia fur on her back.

"See my darlin' yer not de only one wit scars." Lara could feel his eyes upon her.

"I see, but your scars were from something important. You were saving the Atmos before I was even born." Jamie whispered softly as he looked back to the floor.

Lara looked over her shoulder at him captivating his eyes with her stare. "Not all of dese are from my squadie days. Yer father hada hand in givin' me some of dese marks."

The words stung deeply as Jamie ran his tongue across his lips doing his best to stay calm. Lara unbuttoned her shorts before pushing them down over her hips and along her strong thighs letting them slip the rest of the way down before kicking them aside. Only a truly strong Blizzarian female would be so comfortable, even Jamie knew that. She had changed in the time that he had been gone.

Jamie could tell that she was exerting her station as dominate female by not engaging in the conversation at hand. But more so she was show him that she was mother and he was child. Respectfully Jamie would wait for her to explain herself, to demand anything else from her would be arrogant of him. Lara opened the top drawer of a beautifully crafted dresser retrieving a pair of lace undergarments. The soft pink color and style having also been imported from the same Terra as the gown had been. She lay them with the gown on the bed turning her attention back to the basin. Her fingers play along the white cloth of a hand towel that hung on the wall above the basin. Slowly she dipped it into the water feeling it seep into the fabric before wringing it out.

"Mother, would you please explain to me what's going on." Jamie sighed softly as he closed his eyes doing his best to be respectful to her in her home.

"Alright my darlin'." She held the towel out to Jamie. "Please help me clean my back."

Jamie opened his eyes, her voice ringing in his head as another sigh slipped from his lips. He paced himself slowly over to take the towel from her. Jamie's fingers were gently as he pushed the towel along the flow of her fur smoothing it down. The oil in the water held the warm scent of cinnamon. The oils groomed her fur nicely making it shimmer in the dim light filtering in from the windows. Jamie trembled as his finger caress along one of the scars at her shoulder. It had been made by a claw. Jamie pressed his lips against the scar seeing a frightening image of his father enraged. The crystal in his chest pulsed and the image was gone. A smile came to Lara's lips the missing connection between her and her child was growing.

"I was ne'er a good mother. Yer father use ta git so mad if you and I shared moments like dis." Lara whispered softly her voice was deeper than Suzy, but held the same sound.

"I remember that, quite well mother. So what happened, please tell me." Jamie's fingers slowly moved down to the small of her back.

There a single lavender spot of fur that stuck out from the fuchsia. A single scar an inch in diameter resided there. As his fingers swept along it a pain came to his chest. Another image in his mind, a crystal blast from a Raptor caused him to wince."

"Shortly after ya left ta git help from de Storm Hawks. Yer father left fir good. He was drunk and rowdy as he usually was. Ta'kin' all sortsa crazy about acquirin' an airship in a game of Bawktock Dice. On his way out de door, he tore de union strap offa his arm and dropped it into de fire." A shiver ran down her spine a combination of her remembering what happened and the feeling of her son's gentle caress along her back. "He only hit me once dis time, Jamie before I told him I wanted him gone fir good."

Jamie felt a pit open in his stomach, his fingers moving the towel back up to run along her neck. "Go on."

"I left our home and came over ta see Rai. He was home waitin' fir me as he'd been fir de last thirty-two years I've known him. He let me in, helped me clean myself up, and even gave me his bed ta sleep in. I stayed wit' him for whut seemed like weeks. He treated me like real Blizzarian female. Anythin' I wanted he wanted fir me. We got ta reminiscing about our days tagither in the Zeroes. Well thin's just happened. Next thin' I knew I was layin' in his arms in the mornin's light feelin' like I hadn't felt in a long time…Alive. He asked me ta join wit' him so we could be a proper family…" Lara paused looking over her shoulder into Jamie's dark eyes, she could see how badly her words were hurting Jamie.

"So ya could firget about Suzy and I as well, huh?" Jamie spoke before he had a chance to think about what he was saying, his accent slipping free.

The words stung Lara's ears as they lay back still tied in their ponytail. "No, I could never firget ya and yer sister. I love ya guys so much. Yer de only reason I sirvived as long as I did."

Lara turned to look into Jamie's eyes. Her fingers wrapping lightly around his slowly pulling to her belly. Jamie closed his eyes as he continued to wash the warm fur of her belly. His red cheeks showing his discomfort with the situation as well as the conversation. Lara felt tears swelling in her eyes.

"Yer embarrassed to spend time wit' me like dis, aren't ya?" Lara traced her fingers along his face feeling the heat radiating.

"Its not natural mother." Jamie pulled away turning his back to her.

"Yes it is Jamie, ya were denied dis by yer father! De reason ya ne'er trusted me was 'cause Jamis denied us dis bonding time. He was jealous when any male got close ta me, even if dat male was you." Lara said soft gripping at his the silken fur on his shoulder.

"I don't understand, why?" Jamie pulled away from her grip and turned to look into Lara's eyes.

"…Because yer father was born wit' a condition. It was de main reason I joined wit' him…because I felt pity fir him." Lara recoiled from Jamie's angry gaze.

"Come on mother, no more riddles. What condition?" Jamie pursed his lips tightly as his eyes were starting to glow.

"Yer father…is impotent. He was born unable ta perform in da bedroom. De one ting he wanted was children, but he was told he would ne'er have dem. From dat day on he held it against e'eryone. Including you, me, and Rai." Lara sighed softly before reaching up to pet Jamie's face.

Jamie pulled away and growled. "Why would you say that!? If he couldn't have children how do you explain that he has two of them?"

Lara swallowed hard before pulling the band away from her hair and ears, letting them tumble down around her shoulders. "Jamis has one child…you."

Jamie's mouth fumbled open trying to grab the words to speak before shaking his head. "Suzy's not my sister?"

Lara shook her head and sighed softly. "She is yer half sister."

"Does she know? Does dad know? How the hell did this happen? Why didn't I know?" Jamie stumbled back to a sitting position on the bed.

"Calm yerself hon, remember yer heart. Just listen to me 'kay. Suzy knows, she always did. It ne'er change de way she felt about ya. Shortly after yer father and I were united, I entered my first heat cycle. Yer father wanted ta try fir a child. I knew it would devastate him if he failed. So after we mated, I told him I was goin' fir a walk." Lara paused for a moment trying the calm the lingering tremor inside of her. 

"Then what happened?" Jamie looked around the room trying to calm the dizzy spell coming on, his heart throbbing in his chest.

"I explained de situation ta Rai, who even against his better judgment agreed ta help me wit' it. Havin' known him fir as long as I have and it not bein' our first time bein' dat intimate tagither helped the guilt. I know I'm wrong fir breakin' de vows, I did it ta help yer father. It worked, yer father was so happy." The smile slipped from Lara's face.

Jamie gritted his teeth doing the best he could to control his anger. "What happened after that?"

"Yer father wasn't suppose ta find, but he did and dat's when our relationship changed. He never stopped caring fir Suzy. But ta him I was justa machine ta bare his children, four failed attempts. Four times I died a little inside before ya were born. Den de doctor informed us dat ya were a runt, yer father couldn't handle it. He couldn't even be happy fir the beautiful son he'd help create. Ta him ya were just another failure…His failure." Lara moved closer running her fingers along Jamie's shoulders pulling him close.

Jamie felt the tears falling from his eyes onto the hands folded in his lap. "…that's why he never loved me."

Lara reached down turning his cheek so that he could press it against her lap, her arms caressing softly down his neck. "Jamie, I thin' he loves ya, but he hates himself fir de life he's cursed ya ta live."

"…no he doesn't love me and I know it." Jamie sighed softly rubbed his face gently against his mother's lap, the denied comfort helping sooth his anger.

"One day he'll tell ya de same thin' I did. You'll see." Lara ran her fingers through his hair slowly.

A tremor ran through his body as something shimmered in his mind. There was something his mother hadn't told him, but the crystal in his chest revealed the secret. In her womb grew a small Blizzarian child. The vision only lasted a second, but the sting in Jamie's heart was almost paralyzing. Jamie pulled away looking up into his mothers tear stained face.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Jamie whispered out as he slowly got up from the bed and moved away from Lara.

"How did ya know?" Lara asked, her eyes showing how surprised she really was.

"I saw it, the crystal in my chest gives me this ability to see inside people…its hard to explain. I've linked with Suzy on a few occasions, why I never knew anything about any of this. I don't know. Who's the father of the baby?" Jamie growled out, his eyes fully glowing with his heightened emotions.

"It's Rai's baby, we're a family after all. Rai, you, Suzy, me, and the new baby…" Lara was interrupted by Jamie.

"It didn't take you long to get started on a new family…married and pregnant. How long has this relationship between you two been going on?" Jamie slowly backed away.

"Jamie…Rai was my first choice. I asked him to join me in my life. He turned me down because of how much he cared about yer father. So I married Jamis. He ne'er stopped carin' about me…about us. Where do ya thin' all de crystals came from ta keep us well ta do throughout yer life?" Lara wiped her eyes finding the confidence to stand against the glare in Jamie's eyes. "Rai was more ofa father to ya den Jamis was."

Jamie shook his head and stepped closer gripping Lara's biceps tightly. "Don't e'er say dat! Dere's good in dad, I felt it. Rai will ne'er be my father." Jamie sighed as he could feel the control slipping away. "I've ne'er felt so alone e'er. I think it would have been easier if I wou'da died in dat cave." Lara winced under the strength of his grip. "It wou'da made it easier fir ya'll ta firget about me."

"Where did dis rage come from…yer more like yer father den I thought." Lara growled out before she could think her words through. Quickly she pulled away from his grip, the tears poured down her face as she brought the back of her hand hard across Jamie's face. "I'm not gonna let ya treat me like he did. Ev'rythin' he did ta you, he did ta me ten times worse. I took it like a champ cause I loved ya and yer sister so much. Any pain he gave me was worth it just fir you two."

Lara planted her hands against Jamie's shuttering chest and pushed as hard as she could. Jamie's legs buckled against her strength as he fell to the floor. Lara stopped suddenly as Jamie looked back over his shoulder to her, blood trickled down from his lip. Her gaze found her strong hands and then her son. The glow in his eyes faded and deep in his eyes was a face of remorse for what he'd said for what he'd done. Now the guilt shifted to her. There was rage in both Jamis and Lara, that's were the seed was planted in Jamie.

"I'm sorry mother…I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here." Jamie whispered, doing his best to hold his composure.

His body was shaking all over as he pushed himself up from the floor, walking to the archway. Lara shook her head she rushed forward wrapping her arms tightly around Jamie, pulling his back against her bare chest. Jamie fought to pull away, but there was a strength in her that he'd never felt before. The struggling faded as he could feel her warm tears drip into the fur at the back of his neck. Her trembling body flush against his their hearts rushing in unison. The fight was gone from Jamie. The thing's he'd said, the rage he'd felt, reflecting those of his father. Something he'd never wanted to know that existed in of him. The swirling glow drifted fully from his eyes and his body became weak falling into his mother's already gripping arms.

"…mother…I'm so sorry." Jamie whispered softly feeling his own tears coming now.

"It…not you. I di'nt do dis ta spite ya. Ya know dat, right? I love ya Jamie. Yer my son and no matter whut you'll always be my baby. Thin's will be different fir us now…fir the better. Piece by piece we will build the relationship we shoulda always had. I can be the mother I was suppose ta be." Lara whimpered, as she pulled away turning Jamie so she could see his beautiful eyes.

"I know now why you weren't there for me more, momma?" Jamie closed his eyes tightly feeling the warm tears running down his cheeks.

"It's because I di'nt know how ta be. Yer father di'nt want me ta be close ta ya. Even you di'nt want me at be close ta ya." Lara ran her fingers along his cheeks slowly.

Jamie opened his eyes to look at her. "I never thought about it…you're right. I never did give you the chance to know me. I was so busy about gaining dad love that I didn't give you the time of day. Mom I'm so sorry."

Lara shook her head slowly a playful tone slipping to her voice. "Don't be sweetie, I knew ya loved me and I treasure ev'ry moment dat we did spent together. When da baby comes…you'll still be my lil Jamie, just as yer sister will be my lil Suzy. Hell Billy will always be my lil William. I always had de ability ta love like a mother, but now I have the chance ta have both de love of a mother and de love of a wife. I love ya all, but now is my time ta be happy again, with my old family and my new family as one."

Jamie sniffled hard as he giggled at the playful tone Lara had struck while talking. "You're right momma."

"Now darlin' it's time fir us ta get dressed and join in on de celebration. Dat pretty Piper girl's probably waiting ta see ya." Lara ran her fingers slowly through Jamie's hair.

Jamie closed his eyes and sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck. He could feel her arms gently moving up to wrap around his back holding him tightly. Jamie pushed his muzzle into her neck clinging to her in a sense. Even though there was no way to take back the words they had spoken to each other. The feeling of her holding him made the guilt subside. It was a mystery why he'd acted like that. The idea that she would stop loving him was preposterous. After a long moment Jamie stepped away kneeling on the cold floor so he could nuzzle into his mother belly as he always wanted to do. His teal eyes tracing down his mother's belly.

Tracing along the long 'C' shaped scar there. He always knew the scar was there, but to see it made him think of Suzy. The scar was very faint under the soft fur, but it was still there. Lara lightly ran her fingers through his hair once more. Suzy had come from her womb just as he had. There was no reason for him to feel she was any less of a sister. As she'd never let on that he was any less of her brother. He buried his face into her belly, hugging the small of her back tightly.

"That's my boy." Lara's voice cracked as she closed her eyes. "We're finally a family."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4:

"What Am I Thankful For?"

The night had become colder as Jamie cuddled himself into Suzy's parka. Her scent was all over it, easing his mind of all the things that he'd discussed with his mother earlier in the day. His teal eyes traced the large moon that stuck out between the clouds. The day had been a rough one for them all, he'd spent most of his time keeping to himself and keeping the conversations light, while his mind and heart tried to digest all that he'd learned. Jamie slipped his finger along the tight collar of his dress shirt trying to stop the feeling of choking.

The warm smell of dinner emanated from the house even into the cold night. He hadn't eaten all day and was indeed very hungry. Jamie's keen ears perked up as he could hear the sound of the front door opening and closing behind him. He thought for a moment to turn around, but decided against it, whoever was there would make themselves known to him sooner or later. A warm hand rested on his shoulder. Slowly he turned his head and was a little more surprised to find who was standing there.

"Evenin' boy." Rai said softly giving a light squeeze to Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie cleared his throat and shifted around so he could look up at Rai. Rai was almost two feet taller than he was in size, but there was nothing intimidating about the male. Especially when he was wearing his lavender dress suit. The moonlight reflected off of his green eyes as he smiled warmly at Jamie. Rai traced a finger of his free hand along Jamie's cheek turning his face to the side.

"…what are you doing Mr. Vahn?" Jamie asked softly, being polite and not pulling away.

"Please boy call me Rai as to whut I'm doin'. I'm soory, I'm just admirin' ya." The smile grew even wider on his face.

Jamie cocked an eyebrow and cleared his throat as Rai chimed in. "Not like dat either. Its just amazing' ta me ya see." Rai moved his hand slowly to lift up Jamie's long ears.

"What's amazing?" Jamie giggled softly as he pulled his ears away.

"Yer the spitten image of yer dad, except ya have yer mother's ears." Rai gently tucked his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, mom's mentioned it a few times. She always said I was different than both of them though." Jamie tucked his hands in his sister's pockets.

"Ya, but de one thin' ya got from both of dem. Is yer eyes. A perfect mixture of green and blue. An yer eyes are de most important part of yer body. Dem's de looking glass ta de soul. And I can see yer mom and dad both in dere. I can even see a bit of yer sis in dere too." Rai spoke, his tone dropping quietly, while he shifted around in the snow.

Jamie sighed softly and looked back at the moon, his words lingering on his young ears. "What's was my father like?"

Rai closed his eyes for a moment remembering. "When he was younger he was a bit different den de others. He was very confused wit' how life should be. Reckless and dangerous ta himself. Lovin' and carin' ta his friends. I've known him his whole life. Ya see de way he acted wit you was de same way his father acted wit him."

"I wish he would of talked to me about it." Jamie whispered softly.

"Pride and low self esteem, is a dangerous cocktail ta be drank by a young Blizzarian male. It makes 'em mean. He ne'er really talked ta anyone about his problem. But I can tell ya, his father ne'er let him firget 'bout his problem though. I loved yer father, he was almost like a younger bro ta me, but as he grew older he became more and more angry and harder ta git near." Rai wrapped an arm along Jamie's shoulders pulling him close.

"I try so hard to understand, but I just don't get it." Jamie hung his head.

"Maybe one day ya'll git ta talk ta him and git de closure yer wantin' so damned badly." Rai slowly stepped away as he turned to go back into the house.

"Rai?" Jamie whispered softly his word lingering in the air.

"Yeah boy?" Rai stopped and turned around.

"You really love my mother don't you?" Jamie looked up into his eyes.

Rai smiled brightly. "Yeah…I always did. I love her more dan anythin' in dis world. I'd do anythin' fir her, all she would have ta do is ask."

Jamie smiled warmly as he walked up to stand in front of Rai. "I'm glad, she deserves it…she deserve you. I apologize for the way I acted and the way I may act in the future. I'll never be able to call you father, that spot is already taken."

"Good, I don't want ya ta call me dad. I dun even want Suzy ta call me dad. Yer father is Jamis-Lu my best friend." Rai knelt down in the snow in front of Jamie. "I would just be happy ta have ya as a part of my family, like yer father use ta be. I would be honored just ta hear ya call me friend. No matter whut ya have a home here with me and yer mother."

"Well, you did have a hand in creating one of the greatest people ever in my life. If it wasn't for you, Suzy-Lu wouldn't be here and I don't think I would have ever survived as long as I did without her." Jamie nodded slowly as he breathed in deeply.

"Yer right about dat boyo. I wouldn't be askin' too much if I asked fir a handshake would I?" Rai smiled softly as he looked into Jamie's eyes.

"No…no handshakes. I don't believe in them." Jamie moved closer wrapping his arms tightly around Rai's neck. "But hugs I believe in."

Two warm streaks traced along Rai's face as he swallowed heavily, resting his hands gently against Jamie's back. "I think a hug would be better suited for a family occasion."

"Don't worry Rai, I won't tell anyone about this." Jamie whispered softly.

"Yeah, if Billy e'er found out 'bout dis!" Rai sat back on his heels still holding Jamie.

After a long moment Jamie stepped away and straightening his dress suit. Rai stood up dusting the snow from his knees before turning to walk to the door with Jamie close in tow.

"As if Billy has any room to talk, he sleeps with a stuffed Raptor plushie." Jamie said, as a chuckle laced his words.

"Really, oh dat's is awesome. Thanks fir de ammo kid." Rai said before letting out a hardy laugh.

They walked into the house, they were both push a little off balance by the wonderful smell of the food. To the right of the entrance was the dinner table. A large spread of food lay upon it. Lara sat at the head of the table taking a few sips of the burgundy liquid in her clear chalice. Both seats on either side of her were empty. At the other end of the table Suzy-Lu sat, she was carrying on a quiet conversation with Billy Rex who sat on her right. Piper was listening intently as she was seated on Suzy's left. They were all waiting patiently for Jamie and Rai to come to dinner.

Rai slowly walked into the dining room politely pulling out a chair to the right of Lara for Jamie to sit in. Jamie's eyes went large as he looked along the table, everything looking and smelling wonderfully. From the bird to the potatoes, his mouth started to water. A blush pushed its way to his cheeks as he looked at Piper. Her raven hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. The dress she wore was of a light green color that complimented her dark complexion. One wide strap on her left shoulder traveled down across her chest to the right. A diamond shape was cut out on the front and the back of the dress showing off her taut belly.

The blush grew even larger as he felt his thigh bump the table filling the room with the rattling of dishes and silverware. All conversations stopped and everyone turned their attention to him. Rai chuckled gently and gripped Jamie's shoulder.

"Easy dere you, take a deep breath. When it come ta checking outta lass…remember…glance…glance…sit…and den stare… It'll save yer tail e'erytime." Rai whispered gently in his ear as he could almost feel the blush's heat radiating from Jamie's face.

Jamie sat down in his chair as Rai pushed him up to the table, before moving to around it to sit in his own seat on the other side of Lara. The chattering started as everyone prepared for the feast. Lara lightly tapped her butter knife against her chalice filling the room with a beautiful chime.

"Does anyone wanna say anythin' before de carnage ensues?" Lara's voice was warm and soft.

"I would like ta share a tradition my bro and his family do e'ery year. Hopefully makin' it a part of our new family tradition." Rai said softly as he looked over at Lara who was offering a wink to Jamie.

"Sounds wonderful dear, whut is it?" Lara asked letting her fingers play along the table cloth before wrapping around his hand.

"Well each of us takes a turn tellin' one thin' that we're thankful fir, then we eat." Rai smiled warmly his fingers playing softly along her palm pad.

"Sounds wonderful. Billy, why doncha start. Den Suzy, Piper, Rai, myself, and last but not least Jamie." Lara ran the fingers of her other hand slowly along the edge of her plate before moving it to take Jamie's.

Jamie looked down at her hand and then back into his mother's eyes, all she offered was a playful wink before squeezing his hand. Rai chuckled softly as he slipped his free hand down to take Piper's, who was doing her best to stifle a giggle before slipped her fingers around one of Suzy's hand. Suzy looked down at Piper's hand before lifting it to her lips for a long lick along the back of her hand.

"Ugh…what are you doing!?" Piper snapped out pulling her hands away.

"What…Rai and Jamie took so long outside I'm starving' an ye look good enough ta eat." Suzy snapped back playfully.

"Ya know you could just do dat sumw'eres else on Piper, dat would be sumthin' I could be thankful fir, right Jamie?" Billy chimed in innocently.

Jamie and Piper's cheeks both flushed bright red as the both looked down at there plates in unison. Rai stifled the building laugh as he pretended to rub his eyes with his fingers, but more to the effect of hiding his face so no one could see the laughter dwelling there.

Lara's jaw dropped as she picked up one of her spoons and threw it at Billy hitting his shoulder. "William!"

"I'm sorry Lara I couldn't let de moment pass…please dun call me William anymore…I'll do anythin' ya say honestly." Billy picked the spoon up from the floor handing it back to her.

"Alrighty, I won't e'er call ya William again if ya do de dishes after dinner, deal?" Lara cocked her head slowly to the side.

"I would've done dat anyway, anythin' fir ya." Billy batted his eyelashes at Lara.

"Oh goddess, give me a break." Suzy whispered under her breath as she took Piper's hand again, her other hand find Billy's.

"Alright ya guys com'mon dinner's gettin' cold. Billy ya go first." Rai chuckled out as he joined hands again.

"Me first huh? I'm just thankful that Lara and me could come ta an agreement wit' her not callin' me William anymore." Billy gave a warm smile as he took Jamie's free hand.

"Dat's sweet of ya dear." Lara whispered out as Billy quickly blew a kiss to Lara before taking Suzy's hand again.

"Suzy, whut are ya thankful fir?" Rai asked his eyes falling upon Suzy as she lounged in her chair.

Suzy giggled softly. "I would more thankful if Billatrix over here stopped flirtin' wit my mother!"

Lara started the wave of giggles before looking at Billy. "Ya Billy, ya had yer chance dat day I caught ya peepin' into my room when I was gitten dressed, but ya just let it slip past."

"Mother!" Jamie face lit on fire as he looked up at Lara.

"Soory dear, I just got caught up in de fun. Piper what are ya thankful fir?" Lara kept her eyes locked on Jamie, as he turned to look at Piper.

Piper cleared her throat. "I'm just thankful to have somewhere to go for Thanksgiving. A place with warm caring people who generally like my company."

"Well said darlin' yer always welcome in dis house." Rai said squeezing her hand gently.

Jamie looked across the table to Piper and gave her a warm smile, before his attention was drawn to Rai's voice. "I'm thankful ta finally have a real purpose in life. One dat will benefit others around me as well as myself. I git ta be a husband, a father, and a father figure ta sum of the greatest kids ever."

Lara lifted his hand to her lips giving it a gentle kiss. "I'm thankful fir de opportunity ta be mother…" Her gaze went from Suzy, ta Billy, den ta Jamie, before it stopped upon Rai's eyes. "…and a wife at the same time. Its been such a long time since I've felt dis alive."

Jamie smiled warmly as he looked down to his plate. A flood of memories rushed in. All the words that he'd spoke was such a small portion compared to the words he never got to say, or will ever get the chance to say again. He looked up he could see that all eyes were on him. All the time he could have spent preparing something to say was wasted on listening to everyone else's reasons to be thankful.

Jamie closed his eyes for a second trying to calm the blush that lingered under his fur before he licked his lips. "I'm thankful…for finally having a family."

Jamie's eyes moved to his mother's. "A mother who I get learn about all over again and build the bond that's missing from my life."

Slowly his eyes moved along the table stopping on Rai's soft features. "A father figure who will always be there for my mother and my sister, two of the most important people in my life."

His gaze stopped on Piper's as his smile grew even more. "A girl who always gives me a smile when I need it the most and is teaches me how to be a better person."

Lime green eyes awaited his as he looked at Suzy. "A sister who will love me no matter how big of a screw up I may be at times."

"A friend who will always be a brother in my eyes no matter what." Jamie sighed softly as he squeezed Billy's larger hand.

"But most of all I'm just thankful to feel like I belong somewhere, like I have a home." Jamie whispered softly as he cleared his throat. "We should probably eat before it gets cold."

"Awe suck…man! His was so epic, can I redo mine, please?" Suzy sighed out as she shifted in her seat.

"No, it's time ta eat. I can't wait any longer." Lara picked up the carving knife and the fork.

"Hey Jamie…will ya do one thin' fir me please." Billy leaned close resting his head on Jamie's shoulder.

"What?" Jamie shifted away to look at Billy.

Billy pressed his lips up against Jamie's ear whispering something so no one else could hear. Jamie giggled and shook his head slowly. Lara rolled her eyes as she cut a few slivers from the turkey arranging it on Rai's plate, before starting to cut another slice. Suzy worked the mashed Taters onto Billy and Piper's plates before turning to her plate. Rai scooping a few spoons of the rich red color of the chantberry sauce. Billy leaned back in his chair with a heavy smile on his lips.

"Whut are ya smiling about?" Suzy perked her eyebrows up a bit.

"Happy Thanksgivin' ev'ryone." Billy announced as his face held a the toothy grin.

Jamie stated aloud looking at Billy. "…and god bless us everyone."

Blank faces stared at Jamie from around the table. After what felt like a long moment of silence. A voice came from his left.

It was Billy shaking his head. "Dude…wrong holiday…whut's wrong wit' ya?"

Jamie glared at Billy as his mouth slipped open. "I can't believe I fell for that, you suck."

Everyone shared a happy laugh as they tended to their plates for the long awaited feast They all had a hand in making, just as they all had a hand in adding a piece to the family. Friends and family joined around a table of food to appreciate the small things in life…Something to definitely be thankful for.

I wrote this short story to show my views of Thanksgiving, since its my favorite holiday. Family, friends, and a good meal to bring us all together. I also wrote it share a little love with the people who take the time out of their busy lives to read my stories and comment on them. In a way that makes you all a part of my family. Even though we may disagree and argue at times, there is no one I would rather spend my favorite holiday with. If it wasn't for you all, there would be little joy in my life that would keep me writing. So with a full heart and an even fuller tummy I say thank you all, have a Happy Thanksgiving, and I love you all.

-Jeremy "The Foxx" McLaughlin


End file.
